Me? Jealous?
by Eliptical
Summary: Katniss sees Peeta with a girl from another district in the bakery one day. obviousley,she isn't the jealous type, so she dosent try and get rid of the girl... not at all... *Oneshot*


**A/N: This is something I came up with at 10:00 at night, so don't blame me if it's bad...**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own the hunger games_

Me? Jealous?

* * *

I wake up, stretching my arms above my head. Peeta isn't here with me, so he must've gone down to the bakery early. I shower and dress and hop down the stairs to wherever Peeta was. I'm startled to see nothing but a note on the kitchen counter; usually Peeta will at least make breakast before going anywhere. I start to get worried, then I read the note written in perfect cursive.

* * *

_Dear Katniss, _

_I got a phone call from the bakery and I had to go down immedietly. Sorry_

_I didn't wake you, I thought you needed to sleep in for once. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Peeta_

* * *

I smiled at the note. I did have a lot of nightmares last night, but he should have woken me. Oh well. I decided to go meet him at the bakery, see if he needs any help. (oh, who am I kidding? I can barley make toast)

I gather my game bag and head outside, locking the door behind me. I begin the 1/2 mile walk from the victor's village to the town square of district 12, the cool autum breeze brushing my skin as I walk.

I hum a soft tune, and the mockingjays that live near the fence catch it and begin to sing it themselves. Pretty soon theres a whole orchestra of mockingjays, singing the simple tune over and over again, the notes coming togther to make a beautiful melody.

I sigh as I turn the last corner to the shop. When I'm almost at the door, I see Peeta, sitting on the front counter of the bakery. He's smiling and nodding to something someone said...I creep closer, trying to see who he's talking to.

It's a woman, from district two, maybe. Blond hair, brown eyes, sweet smile...she looked almost as pretty as Clove did, with her hair in waves down her back, delicate yet sexy build. Anger builds inside me as I see her put a hand on Peeta's shoulder, making him laugh.

Finally, I can't take it anymore, pushing through the door, making a bell jingle.

"How can I help-Oh! Katniss, hi" Peeta says cheerfully, walking over to me, wrapping me in a hug. I look smugly over his shoulder at the blond, who looks like she couldn't care less. When we break away, Blondie walks over to Peeta, smiling.

"Do you think those crossionts are ready yet?" She asks him, smiling sweetly. Ugh.

"Oh! yeah. sorry about that" he replies, smiling sweetly and retreating to the back of the bakery to where the ovens are. I take his spot on the counter, playing with the loose threads on my game bag.

Peeta comes back out a little while later, carrying a large cardboard box and a pan with steaming crossionts in neat rows across it. He puts them in the cardboard box, which I see if already halfway full with other pastries and breads.

"Thank you, Peeta. you've been so much of a help" she says gratefully, like he saved her life. Well he didn't. He saved mine, though. numerous times.

"No problem, Gretsie" he replies,pouring the last of the bread into the box.

Okay, this is getting frusturating.

I walk over to Peeta, standing next to him and staring at Gretsie. I begin to scowl at her, but apparently, she can't take a hint.

When Peeta finishes, he hands the box to 'Gretsie' and I lean my head on his shoulder. He looks pleasently suprised, and encircles his arm around me.

Gretsie looks between us, confused. As if she dosent know why we're standing like this. She shakes her head to clear it, then begins talking to Peeta again, which makes me even more angry. Why won't she just leave?

Finally I can't take this anymore, Gretsie _flirting_ with Peeta, so I do the onlything I can think of. When theres a break in their conversation, I hold Peeta's face in my hands, turn him towards me, and kiss him. He pulls back after a second, looking at me in suprise. I ignore him and look at Gretsie, who now has a knowing look. Peeta gets it, too. He begins chuckling and says to Gretsie,

"You know, i think according to someone *cough*Katniss*cough* We're closed for now."

Gretsie looks taken aback somewhat, obviousley not expecting Peeta to kick her out. But she does leave, after paying him and taking the big cardboard box. When she leaves, Peeta hauls himself onto the counter near the cash register, and starts laughing.

"*laugh* Katniss, that *laughter* I didnt know *LOL* you got jealous so easily *hahaha*"

I can feel my face grow hot as he says this. "Am not!" I say, glaring at him, "She was being annoying, so I had to get rid of her"

"By kissing me and laying on my shoulder? I doubt it. Plus, I saw you scowling at her from outside, _and _when I went to get the crossoints."

He starts laughing again, and all I can do its glare daggers at him until he shuts up.

* * *

When we get home that night, he keeps making jokes about how pretty Gretsie was, and how funny I looked. I ignore him for the rest of the night, but we make up by morning.

all I can think about is how funny it was when Peeta kicked her out, then I realize I _am_ the jealous type. Stupid Gretsie.

* * *

**A/N: Thabks 4 reading! Plz leave a review, it means alot! also, check out my other stories!**


End file.
